Combined Souls
by PetiteFairy
Summary: Like Nalu? Mirajane is tired of seeing Natsu and Lucy so oblivious to the strong feelings they have for each other. Today is Natsu's birthday, and Mira decides she wants to give Natsu a present, AND share it with Lucy. Mira finds a spell that is said to have the power to bring soul mates together. Will the spell work? Will it backfire? Or will the unexpected happen? Stay Tuned!
1. Chapter One

**Hello! Welcome to "Combined Souls"! This will be my first fanfic typed and published, but I've written many things before so don't worry I'm sure everyone is in for a real treat! My goal is to share my creations to satisfy readers just as other writers do for me. Enjoy! 3**

 **Disclaimer of Fairy Tail  
**

 **Important note:**

"speaking"

 _(Thought)_

*action*

 **Flashback/Memory**

 **Lucy's Pov:**

I feel myself falling. I leapt from the phantom lord hideout several stories up, but somehow I just knew he'd come for me… _(I hear him in the distance…. I know he's here.)_

"NATSUUU!" I hear myself calling out to him _._

 _"LUCYYY_!" hearing his footsteps gradually picking up pace. "AAHHHHHH!" All of a sudden I feel two arms around me holding me into a warm embrace, and the sound of a wall breaking down from the impact.

"Whoa it's raining Lucy's!" Happy interjects.

I open my eyes and Natsu is under me mumbling: "*groans* I made it just in time."

"Yeah... thank you. I knew you'd save me." I feel a shove against my shoulder. *moans in aggravation*

"Save you from what Luce?"

I jolt up half awake in my bed surprised at Natsu's sudden question _. (Wow I was really dreaming. Wait a minute_ …) "NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE SO EARLY IN THE MORNING IT'S 6:30!" His face still holds a smile to it.

"Sorry Luce I just couldn't wait to see you. *fiddles with his fingers* Did you forget what today was?" He looks over at me to see my reaction.

( _Today? Hold up.)_ *I walk over to the calendar next to my dresser* ( _OH MY MAVIS IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!)_ I turn around and Natsu has the goofiest grin on his face. *I smile recalling the dream he had waken me up from.* I walk over to him and hug him tight burying my face into his chest. "Happy Birthday Natsu." When I look up Natsu looks to be in deep thought. (Hmm _…_ ) "Natsu?" *I ask letting go of our hug*

"When I came in through your window I heard you say my name and thank me for saving you. What did I save you from Luce?" *He looks down at me with worried eyes and concern in his voice*

"Natsu, you remember when we had our battle with Phantom Lord don't you?"

"Yeah, how could I forget. What about it?" *he gestures for us to sit on my bed and I do as directed*

"Well the dream I had was when I jumped and was falling through the sky hoping you'd come to my rescue." *I blush when I remembered how we landed after impact* When I look at Natsu I see him blushing a little. ( _Back up. Natsu. Blushing?)_

"Oh so that's all. I was worried because I thought it was a nightmare Luce." *He smiles and goes back to his devilish grin again* "Alright Luce let's head to the guild!" * He impatiently start to drag me towards the door* "Wait I have to take a shower first I'll be out in a few." *He pouts and makes his way to my bed and collapses*

"Oh Natsu… What am I going to do with you?" I head in to take my shower, and only pray I can awake Natsu from his deep sleep when I return.


	2. Chapter Two

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Ahh… That's much better. Nothing a nice hot shower can't fix." ( _I wonder if Natsu is sleeping still.)_ I dry off, put on my clothes, tie up my hair, and walk out of the bathroom. "Natsu?" *Walking closer to examine the plump area under the sheets of my bed* "Natsu? I'm ready to go c'mon wake up." I start to shove at his shoulder a bit. *Shoves and sighs* "I guess I can let you sleep a little lon-."

"BOO!"

I felt shivers run up my spine, and on instinct, I panicked. "LUCY KICK!" Surprisingly my foot stayed locked in place unable to move. There was a familiar hand that caught my kick.

"LUCE YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE YOU FREAKED OUT!" *drops her foot and starts rolling on the floor laughing*

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IF TODAY WEREN'T YOUR BIRTHDAY I'D EAT ERZA'S CAKE AND TELL HER IT WAS YOU!" I growl at him and then let out a small giggle. _(I have to admit it was funny, but obviously not for me.)_ "You've done it now Dragneel." *I pounce on him and start to tickle wrestle him on the ground*

"LUCY! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN!? IT WAS ONLY A JOKE LIGHTEN UP!" I release him and get off the floor. "Alright Natsu it's almost 8 o'clock let's make our way to the guild." "ALRIGHT I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

 **Natsu's Pov:**

Luce and I finally arrive at the guild doors. "GOOD MORNING!" I yelled as loud as I could so Gray would want to pick a fight with me.

"HEY FLAME FOR BRAINS! WHY DONTCHA KEEP IT DOWN?! OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND BEAT IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"AS IF YOU COULD YOU POPSICLE PERVERT!" *Natsu and Gray are head to head bickering* "I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Luce speaks up and looks over to Gray looking up at his face then to his feet then back up again.

"Gray your clothes." *He eyed his almost naked figure*

"Dammit…. Oh and Natsu. Happy Birthday." *He walked away to redress* _(That was fun while It lasted.) I thought amusedly I decide to sit with Lucy and Mira at the bar._ Mira looked up at Luce. *she smirks*

"So Lucy, did you get Natsu a present for his birthday?" I look over to Luce eager to find out.

"Actually I do have something I've been saving for today at my apartment." *she blushes slightly* *Mira smiles in delight and curiosity fills her*

"Oh really now? Lucy whisper what it is I want to know!" I watch Luce lean over the counter and Mira shriek perking up at the news. _(I feel so left out…)_

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT I GOT TOO LUCE." *pouts* I continue: "I have an idea! OI HAPPY!" *walks over to Happy and whispers idea to the blue exceed*

"AYE SIR!" *the exceed takes flight and heads out of the guild. * Luce turns to me bewildered by my actions.

"Umm... Natsu? What was all that about?" *she stands up out of the chair* I smirk devilishly at her in response.

"Oh Luce… IT'S PAYBACK! You won't tell me what you got me so I'm getting you a present and NOT telling you." *Mira and Lucy Chuckle*

"Why are you two laughing?!" *Mira leaves off to other business in the kitchen*

"Because Natsu It's your birthday not mine you shouldn't get me a gift."

I step closer to her. *grinning wide* "Lucy I could care less what day it is a partner as special as you deserves a gift every day. Even if it is MY birthday." I meant what I said too. _(Luce is so cute when she blushes aww-wait. Cute? Well of course she always has been, but really I said that?)_

"Thank you Natsu I enjoy being your partner too." We pull each other into a hug and walk out of the guild.

 **Mira's Pov: (During Natsu's speech)**

"Oh I hope this spell works! I've looked all over the guild library for something to help those two to FINALLY get together. I smirk awaiting the possibility. *someone knock on door* "Who is it?"

"It's Levy. You wanted me to help you find this book and bring it to you?"

"Oh yes please come in!" *door opens and closes to kitchen* "Hey Mira! I found the book you asked me to search for!"

"Thank you so much I've been so busy with work I haven't had the time!"

"No problem it was easy, but if you don't mind me asking why do you need it?"

 _(I knew she'd ask me sooner or later.)_ "You'll see Levy… everyone will." * Levy takes her leave. I open the book to its table of contents.

 **Author note: Hey, I just want to say if anyone IS reading to please review it will help to know what I'm doing good on and what I'm lacking! I may love to write, but I know I am not perfect. Things can always use some improvement. Plus, you as the reader, have to read through the story. It's only fair for you to read comfortably!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author note: Does anyone need the font bigger? Let me know! Also thanks for the review the story has been updated! I give you Chapter Three.**

 **Mira's Pov:**

As I read through the table of contents in 'Spells & Potions for Universal Soulmates', I find the particular chapter I need to pull this off _. (There you are.)_

"How to make soulmates realize each other _." (Perfect! now all I need to do is say the incantation, hairs of both souls, a red rose, and a ball of string in a pot.)_ "Simple enough, but how will I get the hair off of them? I just need one strand of each." _(Hmmm…)_ "Oh I got it!" I make my way out of the door and approach Lucy first as she is heading out of the guild with Natsu. "Hey Lucy wait up! I need to tell you something."

"Sure Mira what's up?" she asks curiously.

"Well your hair needs a trim it's looking a little long. Wouldn't want it to get in the way of fighting on missions now…right?" ( _I hope she buys it, but again I'm not lying it is long...)_

"Wow Mira you're right! Hold up Natsu."

*Natsu sighs* "Alright Luce, but make it quick I'm STARVING!" *stomach grumbles*

"Alright I will. OPEN! GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB: CANCER!" *gate bells*

"Ey baby need a new do?" *pulls up a chair and poses*

"Yeah Cancer just a trim." *she sits down in the chair* As Lucy gets her haircut I spy a hair that fell. _(There's one!)_ I pretend to itch my ankle and pick it up, and then I walk over to where Gray is sitting next to Juvia.

"Hi Gray."

"Oh hey Mira. How's it hangin?"

"Listen Gray I don't have a lot of time Natsu and Lucy is about to leave I need a favor from you." *Gray gives a confused but interested look* I pull him away so Juvia can't hear.

"What do you need Mira?" He stands up from his seat and looks passed my shoulder to see Natsu waiting for Lucy to get her haircut.

"When I walk over to Natsu and he starts a fight with you go with it. Then, I'm going to need you to grab a strand of his hair." He makes a weird face but smiled after*

"Alright Mira I'll do it, but after you are going to have to fill me in on what you're planning." I smirk taking my leave over to see Natsu standing while Lucy is almost finished.

 **Gray's Pov:**

 _(That was strange…but I'll get an explanation later.)_

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" I see Mira talking to Natsu, and he walks past her straight over to me fuming. _(He looks pissed... Thanks Mira.)_

"GRAY YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN A FIGHT! WELL YOU GOT ONE!" *lights his hands on fire getting into fighting stance*

"Yeah I do and I'm gonna wipe the floor with ya." I smirk getting into my own fighting stance making the air around me cold.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT BOXER BOY!"

I look down to see I am in my boxers. _(Dammit! Where did my clothes go!?)_ "Okay hothead…TIME TO COOLDOWN! ICE MAKE: LANCE!" ( _I trimmed a bit off the top of his head with that attack now I need to get him to go back to Lucy.)_

"FIRE DRAGON: WING ATTACK!" I dodge it and signal Mira to grab the hair and go.

"Natsu Lucy's done her haircut. How about we settle this later? Wouldn't want to make her mad would you?"

He looks at me and spits out: "Yeah well you better not back out of the fight when we get back!"

*Turning away from him* "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Let's go Lucy we are late for our job." *Lucy stands up from the chair and thanks Cancer as he vanishes*

"Right."

With that they both walked out of the guild. _(Time to ask Mira what she is up to.)_ I walk to the kitchen to where Mira fled off.

 **Mira's Pov:**

"So Gray, I'm guessing you want that explanation now?"

"Yes Mira why the hell did you need Natsu's hair?" He walks up to where I'm standing with the book open and pot ready to cast my "gift" to Natsu… and Lucy too. *smirk* He reads the book cover and the spell I'm about to cast.

"So this is why you needed their hair? THIS IS HIS "PRESENT"!" *he gestures his hands to the book and pot on table* *he pauses curiosity now in his voice* "Wow Mira what if it backfires?"

"I will just have to fix it then, but Gray I have a strong feeling about this. It has to work…*determined look* and besides aren't you curious to see the outcome too?" He finally looks up at me with an evil grin.

"Okay Mira cast it."

 **Soul Combine Spell:**

 **"** **With the power of heart and soul,**

 ***Puts in red rose***

 **I combine thy souls with this string.**

 ***Drops in hairs tied with string***

 **Hear me universe.**

 **Send forth aid to these clueless mates,**

 **Open the path of universal gates.**

 **SOUL COMBINE!"**

 **Narration:**

A bright light shot through the sky from where the Fairy Tail guild stands. The sky was a dark blue now no longer looking like day. The white beam shined so bright everyone in the country of Fiore probably could see it. At that moment Lucy and Natsu waiting for their train turned to look towards the sky noticing how dark it became. With concern and worry for their guild they spoke up. "Natsu. What is that? … it looks like it's coming from the guild…" *worried expression* "I don't know Lucy, but we should go back and find out." With that the pair ran in the direction of the white light beaming in the sky.

 **Author note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review with compliments or complaints because both improve the story for both me as a writer and you as the reader!**

 **Next up: How do you guys feel about the names Krista and Ace? Please comment below your thoughts. I hope everyone will like the turn of events.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author note: So nervous about this chapter! In this story, I use two people from our world and put them in Fairy Tail! This is based on a dream I had. Hope you enjoy it! *hides face*** ** _(eeek!)_**

 ** _Krista and Ace speaking font is in bold italics_**

 **Somewhere in another universe (Right before the spell was cast):**

 **Krista: 16; Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes; 5'2**

 **Ace: 17; Black hair and blue eyes 6;2**

In a town far away from Fiore, in another universe, lives two souls who are meant to be. Krista and Ace live normal lives just as everybody else does on Earth. No magic exists here like it does in Fairy Tail. Here the only place to do something unordinary or even close to magic is in their dreams. Who knew that they would end up in a place filled with only their wildest dreams?

 **At Krista's house (her pov):**

*Doorbell rings* "Coming!" *gets up from couch and makes way to the door* "Hey Ace! Glad you could come over to hang today. Come in." *gesturing in*

"Hey love happy to see you." *plants kiss on cheek*

"Well aren't you charming?" *smirks and walks over to fridge* "Soda?"

"Sure why not. So, are you as happy as I am its summer and we don't have school anymore?"

"I don't know really it gave us something to do. Now we have so much time on our hands we need hobbies." I say approaching to join him on the couch. My living room is a decent size and a nice flat screen to watch stuff on. Ace and I have been going out about a year now. We love to hang out and watch movies, or go outside and walk around. Today is a lazy day inside with all the rain.

"Krista I wish it weren't raining I would love a vacation."

"Yeah me too. I want to go somewhere I've never been before. A place with some excitement far away from here." I grab the remote and as I go to turn on the tv… I see a white light".

 **Back at Fairy Tail:**

 **Natsu's Pov:**

 _(We need to get to the guild and see what that stupid light in the sky is.)_ We arrive in front of the guild and as soon as we stop the light is gone, and the light blue sky returned.

"Natsu I don't feel so-."

*Turns around to see Lucy passed out on the ground in front of the guild* "LUCY STAY WITH ME! *shakes her* I all of a sudden was blacked out and passed out along with her.

 **Gray's Pov:**

"Mira what the hell was that light I couldn't see for a minute!" My vision slowly, but surely returns.

"I don't know, but let's make sure everyone is safe." *rushes out of the door*

I follow Mira out of the kitchen and into the main hall. "IS EVERYBODY OK IN HERE?!"

"YES MY BELOVED GRAY!" *Juvia runs up to me for a hug*

Every guild member stood shocked as they regained their vision. All except Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy who regained their vision and immediately came up to me after hearing me. Erza is the first to speak:

"Gray what was that bright light?"

"Don't look at me I didn't do it…IT WAS MIRA!" *points*

"GRAY YOU HELPED ME!" *evil glare*

 _(Shit Erza is going to kill us.) *_ Gulps _*_ "Erza, Mira here *glances at her and back to Erza* casted a spell as a "gift" *quote fingers* for Natsu for his birthday. She asked Levy to search for a book, and this book has the power to bring soulmates together. Whatever Mira just casted effected Natsu and Lucy. We need to find them and find out what has changed.

Levy shouts, "MIRA THAT'S WHY YOU NEEDED THAT BOOK?!" *shrieks*

Erza sighs and turns around from the rest of us. "Alright we need to go find them. Gray, assist me. The rest of you stay here, and Mira you fill the guild in AND Master Makarov of our situation."

As we head out of the guild doors we stop in our tracks looking at the still bodies on the ground.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

"Ugh my head…" _(Natsu.)_ I jolt up to find myself in the infirmary.

" ** _Hello? Where am I…Ace where are you... I can see where I am, but I can't move."_**

 _(Did I just hear a girls' voice?)_ "Who's there?"

 ** _"_** ** _I'm Krista Faye, who are you, and do you know why I can't move?"_**

"Well we are in Fairy Tail's guild hall. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and as for why you're stuck in my head,

is a mystery to me."

"Luce who are you talking to."

I see Natsu sit up in his bed rubbing his head. *Natsu yawns and stretches*

"Why are we in the infirmary, and what was that light outside?"

 ** _"_** ** _Um…sorry to interrupt but where am I at and…WHERE IS KRISTA!?"_**

"LUCY SOMEONE IS SPEAKING IN MY HEAD!" *shakes head violently*

When Natsu yelled Erza, Gray, and Happy came rushing in.

"What is going on in here?" the requip mage questions.

I speak up, "Natsu and I hear people in our head."

Gray looked at me as if I were crazy. "Lucy what the hell are you talking about?" he spoke.

"Luce and I saw a white light in the sky... MIND FILLING US IN ON IT AND FIGURE OUT WHY WE HEAR PEOPLE YOU PERVERTED STRIPPER!" *Gets up from bed*

 ** _"_** ** _Dude chill out, I don't think they can hear me so speak in your head. My name is Ace Rider, and if what you say is true my partner is in your friend Lucy's head."_**

 _(Alright I believe you, my name is Natsu Dragneel. Krista huh? I'll have to talk to Lucy about it once we get more information on what happened to us.)_

I see that Natsu has someone in his conscience as well. It had to be related to the light in the sky…I have to ask if they know. "Erza what happened to me and Natsu?"

She looks down and then directly at me, "We will tell you everything we got from Mira and Gray."

 **(After the explanation)**

 **Natsu's Pov:**

"Soooo let me try to understand this right. All of this is making my brain hurt. Mira cast a spell to get me and Lucy… to realize our feelings for each other?" *blushes*

 ** _"_** ** _Spell? Flying blue talking cat? Wizards and magic? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"_**

"Dude Ace, chill you're the one giving me the headache." *groans*

 **"Oh right. I'll ask questions later. Just be ready when I do."**

 _(That's fine with me just stop talking so I can think for a second.)_ *rubs at head*

Everyone in the room except for Lucy looked at me with a 'What the hell' face.

I look at Luce still in her bed looking like she's talking to herself. _(Is that how I look right now?_ _She looks so looney, but so beautiful…beautiful!? What's wrong with me?)_

"Umm… Luce can we talk. **Alone**." *looks at Gray and Erza putting an emphasis on alone*

Erza and Gray look at me and I open my eyes wider and tilt my head towards the door.

 ** _"_** ** _OI! Natsu, I understand what your friends have been saying and I understand why Krista and I are here. It's Lucy. You love her."_**

 _(WHAT?! That's crazy she's my best friend Ace.)_

 ** _"You're clueless." *sighs*_**

Erza is the first to stand and head out of the door. "I shall take my leave then. Come along Gray they have things to sort out."

"Fine. Natsu if you need us…yell." The ice mage lets out.

I look at happy who is still sitting in the room with us. "Happy, you too. Head home I'll be there later." *Grins widely*

Happy smiles in understanding, "Aye sir." *Flies out of the window*

 _(Now to see what Lucy knows...)_

 **Author note: I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed the "unexpected result" of the spell. But now what will happen to our oblivious lovers? Stay tuned and did you guys like Krista and Ace?**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author note: I'm going to be honest lol. The idea of 'speaking in the head' I thought was going to be a lot harder to do, but I think I did okay with it. I like the direction the story is taking, and I promise Krista and Ace will not be stuck inside their heads for long! Can't wait to get them out and move on to the action part of the plot! : )**

 **Narration:**

Natsu's birthday gift from Mira has everyone in the guild interested in the effects of the spell. Everyone wants to know: Just who are the mysterious people inside the minds of Natsu and Lucy? All the guild mates sit and wait patiently for the pair to exit the infirmary. It's been 3 days since the light in the sky went off, and they finally woke up today. Good thing too because everyone in the guild decided to throw him a surprise party as a late gift since ya know…passed out and all! Not even a regular party would be a "real" Fairy Tail party without Natsu.

 **Natsu's Pov:**

 _(Now to see what Lucy knows…)_ "Lucy, I'm not crazy right you hear it too?" I look at her on the bed next to me staring off into space. My voice seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Yeah I hear a girl in my head, and she seems to be just as confused as we are." *she stands up and makes her way to sit next to me*

"Is her name Krista?" *serious tone*

"Yeah. How did you- wait you said someone named Ace earlier. Was it him?" **_"It had to be Ace. I miss him so much! Can you tell that Natsu of yours to tell him hi for me?"_**

"Uh…sure!" *saying as she looks like she's trying to see her forehead* "Natsu, Krista says to tell Ace she says hi."

 ** _"_** ** _I can hear and see whatever you do Natsu. Tell her I said hi back! *chuckles* Also I can hear what you are thinking too. I have got to say those are some dirty thou-."_**

*Turns red blushing* _(CRAP! I didn't mean to think like that at a time like this damnit! Ace is so lucky he doesn't have a body right now.)_

"Hey Natsu are you okay you look red?" *concerned look*

"Oh sorry, *looks at her* yeah he can hear you Luce. Ace says hi back." * small wave*

 ** _"_** ** _Bro, I can still hear you ya know, and I would love to spar with you when I get my body back I say bring it on hotshot."_**

*Tch* _(Bet on it?)_

 ** _"_** ** _Bet."_**

 **Lucy's Pov:**

I look at Natsu and he has the goofiest grin on his face. He looks excited about something Ace might've said to him.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" *smoke coming from mouth*

"NATSU WHAT IS IT?!" I yell at him when he jumps up from our infirmary bed in a sudden burst of energy out of nowhere.

"Ace and I decided we are gonna spar when he gets his body!" *smug grin and fist aflame*

"Oh cool. That sounds like fun. I can't wait maybe I could have a turn with him after you?" *Thumbs up and side smirk*

 ** _"_** ** _Lucy, Ace is a martial artist with a black belt in Jujutsu. Do you really think ya'll stand a chance? Besides you should fight me when we get our bodies back while Natsu spars with Ace. I am a black belt in Taekwondo. If you don't know what any of that means…it basically means Ace and I are great at fighting."_**

"I accept your challenge." *smirk*

"What challenge Lucy?" *turns around to face me and tilts head*

"Krista just got done explaining her and Ace are expert fighters." *stands up*

 ** _"_** ** _That's my girl. Krista loves a challenge."_**

"GREAT! This will be so much fun I can't wait until we all get to fight!" *smiles*

At that moment the master and Mira walk in the infirmary holding a book.

 **Gramp's Pov from 3 days ago when Mira first informed him:**

*Knocking on door*

"Who is it?" *I say nonchalant.

"It's Mirajane."

"Come in."

*door opens and closes*

"I suppose you are going to tell me why my vision was impaired momentarily Mira."

"Yes master."

 **Gramp's Pov today:**

"My children we have to talk about your previous states." *concerned look*

"What about us gramps?" Natsu intervenes.

Mira answers, "Well I looked everywhere in the book I cast the spell from and I can't find a reversal spell…" *looks down with a guilty expression* "But, I promised I'd fix it if anything goes wrong. Even though *smirks* I don't see anything wrong. I think you two will be able to solve it just fine on your own."

I look at her and nod. "Right, and I just thought we should inform you two the guild feels bad for you not being able to celebrate your birthday Natsu. So that being said how about you and Lucy spend time tomorrow. Take the day off."

Lucy looked at me with confused glares and one eyebrow raised. "Natsu, Happy told me when I come in here to meet him at your house he got 'Lucy's Present' for YOUR birthday?" I was confused why he got her a gift on HIS birthday. _(He was always so kind-hearted and selfless this boy.)_

"OH RIGHT HOW COULD I FORGET! It is getting a little boring being cooped up in here I think I'm gonna head home and then I'll *turns to Lucy* see you later Luce?" *points finger at me and winks*

 _(Now I can tell Lucy why I told her she has to be with Natsu tomorrow.)_

*deep breath* "Lucy, the guild wants to throw Natsu a belated Surprise party tomorrow night here at the guild. You are the best person we can think of that can get him to stay away from here while we set up."

"I'll do the best I can to keep him distracted." *smiles and puts hands on hip* "Which reminds me. I have to go wrap Natsu's gift!"

She jets out of the infirmary leaving me and Mira.

"Mira, are you sure you don't want to tell them how to reverse the spell?"

"Master, they act like I'd cast a spell without knowing there is a way to reverse it. Even though…I didn't know that it had one until I read the back of the page. *giggles* Besides what's the fun in telling them how to fix problems they should be able to solve on their own?"

"I am curious to see if they will figure it out Mira. I am honestly glad we didn't tell them how to fix it. I agree they need to realize how much they really care for each other. All they needed was a little push in the right direction. *chuckles* they are both too stubborn to admit anything."

"Who knew such a powerful spell would only need a kiss to break it."

 **Author note: Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter five! I had a blast writing it, and see you all next time! I have plenty of things planned for the party and that night! )**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author note: Chapter 6 already huh. It's only been three days and I have more chapters planned out back to back! This is part the gift wrapping chapter! Next chapter is Lucy distracting Natsu from the surprise party!**

 **Natsu's Pov:**

I ran out of the guild hall as fast as I could. I'm almost to my house. ( _I wonder what Happy found for Lucy?)_

 **"** **What about Lucy? Why are you running so fast!? What's the big emergency Natsu?"**

"Where have you been man?! I thought you died or something haha."

 **"** **Just chilling on auto pilot, but all this running is making me dizzy."**

"Oh stop your complaining we are almost to my house."

 **"** **Run any faster I think your head will fall off trying to hold the both of us." *laughs***

Ace and I arrive at our front door and open it to find Happy on the floor with a box. "I recognize that box… Happy where did you find that old thing?"

 **"** **Box?"**

 **Flashback to last years' Rainbow Cherry Blossom Festival:**

 **(In Lucy's apartment)**

 ***knocks on door*** ** _(I wonder why she called me over here.) "Lucy are you in there?"_**

 **"** **Yeah just a sec. *footsteps nearing* Hey glad you could make it over! I need you to help me make charm bracelets for the festival!"**

 ** _(Why is she still in her towel…)_** **I can't help but to peek at her chest but I quickly back up. *blushes* "Um Lucy, you're still in your towel…"**

 **"** **Oh yeah sorry I was rushing to get the door. I'll go get some clothes on while you come in and get yourself situated at the table." *smiles with small blush***

 **"** **Alright!" *grin* I come in and sit down at her table. It has a box on it, so I decide to open it to see what we are making.** ** _(Charm bracelets huh? Lucy will have to tell me why she decided on making these.)_** **I take out some of the materials and start reading the step by steps. "Ohh! ok got it." *adding beads and charms to string***

 **"** **That's it you got it." *giggles***

 **I turn around at the sudden voice. "So are you gonna come help me Luce, or are you gonna sit there and watch me do all the work?" *laughs tying the knot***

 **"** **No I'm coming! *walks over to table* I did call you over to help me remember? *gives a smile and sits down* So where is Happy?"**

 **"** **He wanted to go hang out with Carla and Wendy."**

 **"** **I see." *setting up her materials***

 **"** **So why did you decide on making these things?" *Picks up string and picks beads***

 ***ties knot and tries it on* "You mean the charm bracelet? Well, I knew no one would do them AND because I like them. They give a person the chance to carry charms that symbolize a person. *plays with the charms on the bracelet still on her wrist* Each charm could represent an interest or special memory important to the wearer, all of which, have a personal meaning." Also, the fact I was sick in bed for the first one. I was lucky to see it when you sailed it down the river for me to see…" *laughs***

 ** _(Wow, Lucy is so amazing…)_** **"** **Just don't get sick anywhere between right now and tonight. We have a lot to make if we want everyone to get one of these awesome bracelets!" *wide smile***

 ***blushes and smiles* "Yeah! Let's get to work."**

 **(End of flashback)**

 **"** **You and Lucy have a lot of amazing memories… *sighs* quite the history you two have. I'm a little jealous. *huffs* Our world isn't even half as cool as yours."**

"Natsu."

 _(Really you thought that was a cool moment?! HA! You should have been here for Tartaros!)_

*no response*

 **"** **What's that?" *curious tone***

"Natsu."

 _(I'll explain later it's a LONG story.) *puts emphasis on long*_

*no response*

"NATSU ARE YOU LISTENING!"

*Lights fists on fire* "AH HAPPY DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I thought we were being attacked." *Sits on couch*

"Sorry Natsu, but you seemed to be distracted." *Happy sits on my lap*

"Yeah I was just thinking about the first time I saw that box… *glances at box* and talking with Ace."

"Aren't those pieces of charm bracelets like the one you and Lucy brought to the Rainbow Cherry Blossom festival last year?"

"Yeah." *walks over to box*

"Happy I think I know what her presents going to be." *looks up at Happy with grin*

"Aye sir!"

 **"** **Good idea Natsu! All you gotta do now is… KISS HER DAMNIT!"**

"BUD OUT ACE OR I'LL MAKE YA!" *Fists the air and 'looks up' at Ace*

"They LOOOOOVVVEEEE each other!" *teases and laughs*

 **"** **See even the cat knows."**

 **Lucy's Pov:**

I left the guild and went straight to my apartment _. (I need to find that pin I got Natsu and wrap it for him for the party tomorrow…)_

 **"** **Aww Lucy that's so sweet of you. I get Ace presents all the time. He gets mad at me, but I know he loves it. I'm sure Natsu will love his pin."**

"I hope so Krista I spent a good bit of jewels to get it made."

 **"** **Jewels? Is that the currency here?" *intrigued tone***

"Yes it is. What's the currency from where you're from?"

 **"** **Dollars and coins."**

"Interesting. we will have to find time to talk about that kind of stuff AFTER you leave my head. It'll be easier that way." *smiles*

 **"** **Right!"**

I go into my closet digging through all of the things I've gotten over the years. One thing I'm looking for in particular is a custom made pin that he can wear on his scarf. "There you are! *picks up pin* It's a red dragon made of gold and infused with magic defense and fire immunity."

 **"** **That's so freaking cool! *squeals* I want to learn magic when I get my body back."**

I grab the red dragon pin out of one of my drawers. "Now where did I put the box and ribbon I just bought from the store?"

 **"Tis in the nightstand." *fakes accent***

*walks over to nightstand and opens drawer* "Haha very funny Krista." I take the pin, wooden box, red ribbon and gold name tag to the table to start wrapping. I take a small cushion and place it in the box to set the pin on. Then, I close the box and tie the red ribbon on it. Last, I write my name on the tag and attach it to the ribbon. _(I hope Natsu likes it…)_

 **"** **He won't."**

"WHAT!? KRISTA HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY CONFIDENCE LIKE THAT!?" *shrieks*

 **"** **You didn't let me finish Heartfilia. He will** ** _LOVE_** **it."**

"Thanks Faye…" *soft smile*

 **"** **It's pretty late we should head to bed." *yawns***

*yawns back* "Yeah I agree." *changes into pj's and slides into bed*

"Goodnight Faye."

"Goodnight Filia." *giggle*

 **Author note: I REALLY wanted to make this chapter longer! BUT alas I have to take the ACT tomorrow! *fake crying* I am so not ready, wish me luck! Til next time ; )**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author note: Finally, SO close to starting the party. I plan to upload this one real short and sweet so 8 and 9 will be long! Then, 11… well you'll see! *evil smirk* Enjoy!**

 **Lucy's Pov:**

*Sits up and stretches while yawning* "I slept great last night."

 **"** **Yeah me too. I guess when you're up I'm up, and when you sleep I fall asleep too. That's cool."**

"So we have nicknames now huh?" *laughs and walks to bathroom*

 **"** **Yeah I suppose we do Lucy."**

"Faye."

 **"** **Yes Filia?"**

"I just realized I didn't wake up with Natsu in my bed today..." *realization hit as I turn on the shower and hop in*

 **"** **If I didn't know any better, it would sound like you wanted him to be in your bed this morning." *devilish smirk***

*blush* "NO, NOT TRUE! He snores REALLY loud, and he cuddles with me in the middle of the night!" *blush deepens*

 **"** **Filia, you do know I can see the memories you are recalling right now. To me they all show YOU cuddling up to HIM. I don't think you mind the snoring because that looks like you plan to-."**

"AHHH! BE QUIET! SO WHAT IF I LIKE NATSU! It's not like he feels the same way about me…" *starts to tear*

 **"** **Lucy… it's okay please don't cry. I'm here for you. Literally, my soul combined itself with yours to help you and give you advice. Let me carry some of the load off your shoulders. We just met yesterday and I already care for you very much, which makes me think, if I already see you as a friend… what does Natsu REALLY see you as?"**

"Krista, I've been wondering something."

 **"** **What about?"**

"You and Ace. You guys are dating right?"

 **"** **Yeah for a little over a year now. Why?"**

"What's it like to be in love?"

 **"** **I can't tell you that."**

"Why not?"

 ***smiles* "Well for one it feels different for everybody, and two… because I can tell you already feel it. So I don't have to explain it."**

"I'll take your word for it. Although I do want to know something…Have you and Ace?"

 **"…** **Had sex? Yes of course lol."**

*deep red blush* *shriek* "Jeez blunt much! What do you guys like to do for fun?" *Turns shower off and steps out getting dressed*

 **"** **Well, we like to play fight, watch movies, video games, and I like to watch him play the guitar."**

*warm smile* "That sounds nice. Your world can't be so bad."

 **"** **HAHAHAHA! I BEG TO DIFFER! Our world is high standards, and completely overrated. I mean c'mon now the cost of living here sounds easier than it is where I'm from. I honestly don't care if we find a way back home or not. I prefer here any day."**

"Really? You don't want to go home?" *brushing hair*

 **"** **Not really…All I want to do is send a note home to my family telling them I'm safe and to not look for me. I'm sure Ace would agree with me."**

"Well how about this instead, when you and Ace get your bodies back, me, you, Ace, and Natsu can all go to your world to say goodbye in person." *smiles*

 **"** **I would love that Lucy…"**

*Smirk* "Yeah, I kind of want to visit your world anyway." *Heads out bathroom door."

 **"** **Sounds like fun to me!"**

 **Natsu's Pov:**

 _(Man I'm so tired…)_

 **"** **Get up off your lazy ass Natsu! You are late with your day with Lucy!** "

*Yawns and looks as clock* (Oh shit.) "DAMNIT I SLEPT LATE?! HAPPY! *looks to find happy snoring on the floor* Oh well we did stay up late last night."

 **"** **Yeah we did. Hey, it was worth it! We drew out all the designs and came up with what we want on her bracelet for it to get custom made for ~luuccyy."**

"We even made it to where she can add more, and we are buying two so she can fit all the charms I plan to get her." * smirk*

 **"** **Natsu we need to get going to her place. Hurry and wake happy up."**

"HEY HAPPY! *walks over to him and shakes him* WE NEED TO GET TO LUCY'S!"

*yawns* "Natsu...? *gets up and wings appear* "Aye sir! *rubs eyes sleepily*

 **"** **Don't tell me we are about to get a ride from Happy?!"**

 _(Oh yes we are!)_ *grins kicking open the door* "Lead the way Happy!" *points out of the door*

"AYE!" *takes off*

 **"** **WOOOAAHHH!"**

 **(In front of Lucy's apartment)**

I climbed up to her window and hear the shower turn on.

 **"** **Natsu, why are we climbing through the window?! She has a door."**

 _(Because I never use the door. *internal laughter*)_

 **"** **Oh…ok!"**

*whispers* "Happy I'm gonna go in you wait outside for me and Lucy ok?"

"Aye."

 **"** **Are you sure about this Natsu? She could be naked…"**

"…"

 **"** **..."**

"That's fine by me." *smirk and deep blush*

 **"** **I did not want to see that Natsu! STOP WITH YOUR HEAD IN THE GUTTER!"**

 _(THEN UNSEE IT ACE SHE'S_ _ **MINE**_ _!)_

 **"** **I know I have a girl too." *thinks of Krista***

 _(Now who's the one thinking dirty. *smirks*)_

 ** _"_** ** _Just shut up and go in already."_**

 _(Alright alright.)_ ***slides up window***

I climb in and hear her talking in the shower. _(That must be her and Krista talking…)_

 **"** **Yeah, let's eavesdrop."**

 _(WHAT WHY!?)_

 **"** **You never know what useful info you can hear when a girl thinks you aren't listening. Trust me I know."**

"Fine." *huff*

I make my way to the bathroom door and hear,

"NO, NOT TRUE! He snores REALLY loud, and he cuddles with me in the middle of the night!"

 **"** **I think she's talking about you man haha."**

(Yeah... she is.)

"AHHH! BE QUIET! SO WHAT IF I LIKE NATSU! It's not like he feels the same way about me…"

 _(She what? Likes me? Please… don't cry. *Puts hand on door* I hate it when you cry.)_

 **"** **Natsu…let's keep listening."**

"Krista, I've been wondering something."

"You and Ace. You guys are dating right?"

"What's it like to be in love?"

 **"** **Looks like Lucy is curious about** ** _loovee_** **." *coos***

 _(Could Lucy love me? Do I love Lucy? *mind spins*)_

 ** _"_** ** _Ouch you're making our head hurt."_**

 _(Sorry.)_ *calms down and continues to hear*

"Why not?"

"I'll take your word for it. Although I do want to know something…Have you and Ace?"

 **"** **I'm sure I know what she was gonna say lol, and yes we have." *Confident tone***

"*shriek* Jeez blunt much! What do you guys like to do for fun?"

 _(Yeah Ace I think it was what you were thinking…) *deep blush*_

*Shower turns off*

 **"** **Should we go now?"**

 _(No wait she brushes her hair after a shower we have a minute more.)_

 **"** **Oh ok just a few seconds more."**

"That sounds nice. Your world can't be so bad."

 **"** **Haha that's funny."**

"Really? You don't want to go home?"

 **"** **Krista, I don't blame you baby I agree with you." *light laugh***

 _(Why not?)_

 **"** **Not even near as fun and free as it is here."**

"Well how about this instead, when you and Ace get your bodies back, me, you, Ace, and Natsu can all go to your world to say goodbye in person."

 _(That sounds like fun I'm fired up!)_ *internal excitement*

 **"** **Sounds like a plan."**

*Hears footsteps head towards the door*

 _(Oh shit.)_

 **"** **GET TO THE BED AND SIT DOWN!"**

I sit down on her bed and the door opens.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

 _(Oh no not the towel again…)_ *blush*

"Just got here actually."

"Oh ok, are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah."

 **I'll be here, but I'm gonna let you spend time with Lucy. Talk to you later Natsu."**

 _(Alright.)_

With that we left her apartment and met up with Happy waiting at the entrance of the building.

Happy let out, "Natsu what took yo-."

*Gives glance to shut up* "I was only a second happy." I stated.

"Oh ok. I lost track of time." *fake laughing* Happy came to my side.

"Ok boys we are gonna go look at what they have in the market places today." *she says happily grabbing my hand*

 **(At the market)**

I watch Lucy as she spots a charm that's shaped as a star, and the zodiac signs. She picks up the Aquarius zodiac charm and clutches it tight.

"I don't have any money…but ill be sure to come back and get this." *she sets down the charm*

 _(I know what I'm getting Luce!)_

"I'll be right back Natsu! I am going next door to look at their books." Luce called out.

"Sir, I want to buy these. *holds out yellow star, a flame, Aquarius, red dragon, pink Fairy Tail emblem, blue cat, small map with the word, in fine print, "Hargeon", and lastly the letter H charm*

"That'll be 80 jewel." *smiles and holds out hand*

*Pays man*

"Happy, come here."

"Aye, what is it Natsu?"

"Hide these in your bag will ya."

"Aye Sir." *stuffs in pouch*

 **(After hours of strolling the marketplace)**

"Ready to go to the guild Natsu?" Lucy smiles at me.

"Yea I guess so." _(I wonder what everyone is doing…)_

Lucy and Happy open the guild doors, and it's dark as hell.

"Who turned out the lights?" I ask confused.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY NATSU!"

Everyone in the guild shouted and came out of hiding as the lights went on.

"You guys…threw me a surprise party?" *tearing up with joy*

Erza interjected, "Of course!" *eats cake*

"You deserve it man." Gray admits. *bro hug*

I turn to Lucy and she looks so happy.

"Surprise." she finally says smiling.

"Thanks Luce you're the best."

"WHAT ABOUT ME NATSU!" Happy yells.

I look at him and laugh out, "I guess I can forgive you for not telling me Happy."

I smirk and let out so the whole guild can hear, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

 **Author note: Short and sweet? Nope tricked myself. Couldn't stop writing! I aim to please, and I want to notify I will be posting three times a week from now on throughout the week whenever I am available to do so. Once summer comes it shouldn't be a problem. Thanks for reading, and come again!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author note: Let's get this party started people, and I plan on having performing and booze! Like a Fairy Tail party always is and forever will be! I give you Chapter eight.**

 **Natsu's Pov:**

Everyone in the guild is having a good time and planning for the upcoming competition. I greet everyone and thank the guild for throwing me a party. Happy went off to sit with Carla and Wendy anxiously awaiting performance battle. When I'm done, I walk over to where Lucy is sitting at the bar.

"Lucy."

"Yeah Natsu?" *glances up*

"Don't forget…I have a present for you." *soft smirk*

"I have one for you too." *she teases*

*tch* "I guess we will just have to wait and find out whose is better. Let's make a bet: If I win we go on another date, and if you win it's whatever you want Luce!"

 **"Bold move man."**

"Date?" *confused look*

"Yeah, the shopping today was like a date right?" *grin*

"I suppose so, *hesitation* Ok fine deal!" *blushes shaking hand*

*stands up and points at her with a victorious toothed grin* "ALRIGHT THEN IT'S SETTLED BE PREPARED TO LOSE!"

"In your dreams Dragneel!" *stands up from seat*

"Oh but this is Fairy Tail miss Heartfilia, where dreams come true."

 **"Really man? That's the best pick up line you got?"**

Gray comes walking by, "Man Natsu and here I thought the jokes couldn't get worse." *laughs*

 **"Seriously…" *snickers***

Erza pops in, "I thought it was rather sweet of you Natsu to get Lucy a present on your birthday." *smiles eating strawberry cake*

"Natsu will do anything for a competition." Gray interjects.

"I didn't do it just for the competition icicles, I did it because I care about her." *huffs in aggravation*

"Ok dragon breath we don't have time to play around. Mira and Lisanna are putting together performance night we can't mess the place up." *takes off shirt unknowingly*

 **"He really doesn't know he's taking off his shirt."**

 _(I know right weird huh…)_

Erza adds, "Besides, if you so much dare as to start a fight I will have your heads." *death glare*

"AYE SIR!" Gray and Natsu say in unison.

"Again with the impressions guys? *Lucy smacks forehead* Anyway let's group up at a table and wait for Mira to tell us how to play."

 **(Sitting at the table)**

We watch as Mira comes across the stage and approaches the mic. Me, Lucy, Gray and Juvia look up from our table and Erza, Jellal, Gajeel and Levy also stop talking and give Mira their attention.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Everyone in the room up roared.

"Good, now let's get this party started folks. Now here are the people who entered the competition tonight.

1) Gajeel

2) Levy

3) Gray

4) Juvia

5) Erza

6) Erza's plus one: Jellal

7) Lucy

8) And birthday boy with no choice…NATSU!"

The entire guild hall was filled with laughter.

"What!?" I yell out.

 **"This should be good." *snickers***

Lucy looks at me and smiles, "Can't escape Natsu… looks like you have to sing now. Come to think about it I don't think anyone has heard you sing."

Gray smirks and says, "It'll be a first for all of us to hear flame for brains to sing."

"Indeed." Erza acknowledges.

 **"Natsu I got you don't freak out. Let's show up Gray."**

I fist the table, "Damnit well I guess I gotta now. Boys group up we have work to do."

I get up and walk away back stage with Gray, Gajeel and Jellal behind me.

"Alright boys here's the plan."

 **Lucy's Pov:**

Natsu walks off with his crew and begin concocting a routine. Us girls still sitting at our tables group at one table and begin our ideas.

 **"Filia I can tell Ace is gonna help them so let me help you too."**

 _(Sure what do you have in mind?)_

 ***tells Lucy her plan***

"Alright girls Krista said she's gonna help us out. Here's the plan to beat the boys."

*whispers her and Krista's idea*

The red head looks at me with determination in her eyes, "That sounds like a plan to me."

"Gray is sure to notice me with that idea." The water mage adds.

Levy nods, "Lu, do you want me to get Mira for our costumes now?"

"Yeah, tell her we literally want to be eye candy." I laugh out.

 **"Haha very funny joke Lucy. Very cheesy… even for you."**

 _(Oh shut up Faye!)_

 ***snickers***

 **Back with Natsu's Pov:**

"So what do you guys think?" *grins*

Gajeel finally says, "So let me get this straight Salamander. You want me and Gray to play the guitar and Jellal to drum…WHILE YOU SING?! *bursts out into laughter* This is gonna be too good."

"Shut up Metal head and just pick up your guitar and show Gray the chords. Ace is gonna give help me write down all the notes you'll need to play the song. He will give me the lyrics for me to memorize. Mira is even making the costumes we are gonna look so cool! We just have to win."

 **"Don't under estimate Krista she is creative when she's given the chance. I have no doubt the girls have something good too."**

 _(I suppose you are right, but we also have you which means this should be a good face off.)_

"Ok let's rehearse men." I say boldly.

 **(Minutes later...)**

Jellal then asks, "Are we ready to go on stage?"

"Yeah let's go this." I say picking up the mic and walking out onto the stage with a curtain just waiting to open.

 **Lucy and the girls during the boys prep in the guilds kitchen:**

Levy looks at me with curious eyes, "Lu , is it weird having another person in your head? No one ever wants to talk to you and Natsu about it, so I thought I should ask." *smiles*

"Yeah sometimes, but useful for things such as this." *smiles back*

"I can't wait for you and Natsu to get them out so we can meet them ourselves. Would they like to join the guild?" The red head suggests.

 **"Yes!" *shrieks***

"Krista and Ace plan to." *smiles reading over lyrics*

"I see. Anyway the boys are up first we should see their performance. Seeing theirs in advance gives us an upper hand." Erza implies.

Juvia then pipes up, "Yes and I'm sure my beloved Gray needs someone to cheer him on!" *she stands up and heads to the tables*

 **"I like Juvia she is funny."**

 _(I guess that's one way to put it.)_

I look at Levy and Erza looking over our lyrics, "We all are singing, so we can't forget we have to be in sync got it?" I make sure everyone understands.

"Yes." Levy and Erza agree in unison.

"Alright time to go watch what the boys came up with." With that we walked out of the kitchen to where Juvia had run off a few minutes before.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Lucy's pov:**

The guild is all anxious to see what the boys have come up with. The girls and I sat down to take our seats in the dark awaiting for the curtain to rise and the lights to come on. I see the curtain rise finally and what I saw almost made me pass out. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal all in black and white outfits. Black leather jackets, white shirts, black jeans, and to top it off all were wearing black and white bandanas on across the forehead. Natsu grinned and wrapped his scarf around the mic at the top where it connects to the stand.

"This songs called, "Close to Heaven" music from another universe." The pink headed mage says into the mic.

 _~Pain come alive,_

 _I try to breathe, shade my eyes,_

 _Follow the damned._

 _I have lost the way again.~_

 _~Stay, trust in life,_

 _carried beneath, dead arise,_

 _Sorrow avenged._

 _I will face the weak within.~_

 _~So I'll stay unforgiven,_

 _and I'll keep love together._

 _And I'll be yours forever,_

 _I'll sleep close to Heaven.~_

 _(Music)_

 _(Is that really Natsu singing up there?)_ He is actually really good. Everyone in the guild is hypnotized and shocked about Natsu's newfound talent. No one has ever heard him sing.

 **"** **Your future husband isn't a bad singer Lucy."**

 _(DON'T CALL HIM THAT AH!)_

 **"** **Whatever you say either way I know Ace helped him… Ace loves his Breaking Benjamin."**

 _(Who?)_

 **"** **The band Filia."**

 _(Oh.)_

 _~Hate lost inside,_

 _I dare to dream, faithless lies._

 _Caught in the web,_

 _I will face the weak within.~_

 _~So I'll stay unforgiven,_

 _and I'll keep love together._

 _And I'll be yours forever,_

 _I'll sleep close to Heaven.~_

 _(Music playing)_

He looks at me and doesn't stop. He stares with intensity. As if he has a burning desire…

 _~I'm coming home,_

 _I'm coming home,_

 _I'm coming home,_

 _Release me, my love.~_

 _"_ _ **A desire to be with you no doubt."**_

 _~So I'll stay unforgiven,_

 _and I'll keep love together._

 _And I'll be yours forever,_

 _I'll sleep close to Heaven.~_

 _~I'll sleep close to Heaven…_

 _I'll sleep close to Heaven. ~_

As the song came to a close Natsu went from serious and passionate to his usually goofy grin and ambitious look. The fire dragon slayer breaks the awed silence.

"THANKS EVERYBODY MAKE SURE TO VOTE THE BOYS WIN!" *waves to everyone jumping off the stage dashing straight towards me*

I stood in awe at boy in front of me. "Natsu, where did you learn to sing like that?!"

Cana pauses between drinking, "Seriously. You've been here forever and we are family… FAMILY IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU HAVE AN AMAZING SINGING VOICE!" *drinks out of barrel*

Wendy chips in, "Wow you were amazing Natsu-nii…"

"Thanks Wendy!" *ruffles her hair messing it up*

"Try and beat our performance Luce." *smirks*

"I will." *smirked with confidence*

He walks away with the boys to find a table and take a break.

 **"** **I'm sure you'll be great out there."**

 _(Thanks Krista.)_

Juvia piped up, "Are we ready to go backstage and get dressed."

"Yes we must get ready we are on in 5." The red head answers.

Levy concludes, "Alright Lu let's show the boys how it's done." *smiles and grabs hand dragging backstage*

I look at Levy and then to Erza and Juvia. All of them look determined to beat the boys. "Alright Lev we will." I rush off with her to get ready.

 **Natsu's Pov:**

 **"** **That was awesome! I knew that song would fit you."**

 _(Do you think Luce liked it?)_

 **"** **Dude, everyone did not just her. They really have never heard you sing? But Lucy most of all seemed to love it."**

 _(That's good to know…)_ *smirks*

Gray looks at me seeing me smirk to myself, "What's so funny flamebrain? Your face looks kind of funny."

*snarls* "OH YEAH ICICLES?!" *stands up*

Gajeel looks up at me, "Sit down Salamander the girls are about to start."

*tch* "Fine." *sits down*

"I wonder what song they did." Jellal says before the curtain rises.

Lucy and the girls come walking out in candy themed dresses. The background is also candy themed, and four microphones are placed side by side. They each walk up to a mic.

*Gulp* all four boys at the table did in unison.

Jellal pulls on his collar, "Is it hot in here or is it just Natsu."

I look at him, "No it's not me this time."

"They look…delicious." Gajeel blushes slightly.

When I turn to Gray he's in his boxers. "Gray your clothes."

"I agree with Jellal it's hot in here." *blushes putting pants on*

 **"** **The Sweet Escape." *laughs***

 _(The what?)_

 **"** **It's the song they are doing I just know it. It's so like Krista to make them actual 'eye candy'."**

Lucy looks up and stares directly at me. She smirks and begins to speak, "We decided on a song also from another world, "The Sweet Escape".

 ***Everything in parenthesis will be the other three who wasn't just singing***

 ** _Lucy:_**

 _~If I could escape I would but, first of all, let me say_

 _I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way_

 _'Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

 _It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

 _Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold'~_

( _She looks so beautiful up there singing…_ )

 ** _Levy:_**

 _~If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

 _And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together_

 _Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'~_

 ** _Juvia:_**

 _(The sweet escape)_

 _~If I could be sweet_

 _(Sorry boy)_

 _I know I've been a real bad girl_

 _(I'll try to change)_

 _I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever_

 _We can make it better_

 _Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'_

 _(Sweet escape, sweet escape)_

 _I want to get away to our sweet escape~_

 _I want to get away, yeah~ *blows kiss to Gray*_

I look at Gray who is frozen in place with his hand on his cheek.

 ** _Erza:_**

 _~You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point_

 _Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint_

 _Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around_

 _Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground~_

 _Jellal is bright red like a tomato._

 ** _Lucy:_**

 _~So baby, times get a little crazy *smiles thinking of Natsu*_

 _I've been getting a little lazy waiting on you to come save me_

 _I can see that your angry by the way that you treat me_

 _Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me~ *blushes*_

 _(I probably look just as goofy as Gray and Jellal…) *blushes red*_

 ** _Levy:_**

 _~If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

 _And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together_

 _And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'~ *makes heart with hands*_

 _Gajeel just smirks at his little 'shrimp' and continues to watch._

 ** _Juvia:_**

 _(The sweet escape)_

 _~If I could be sweet_

 _(Sorry boy)_

 _I know I've been a real bad girl_

 _(I'll try to change)_

 _I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever_

 _We can make it better_

 _And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'_

 _(Sweet escape, sweet escape)_

 _If I could escape, could escape~_

 ** _Erza:_**

 _~'Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor_

 _It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

 _Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold'~_

 ** _Lucy:_**

 _~If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

 _And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together_

 _And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'~_

 ** _Levy:_**

 _(The sweet escape)_

 _~If I could be sweet_

 _(Sorry boy)_

 _*looks directly at Gajeel* I know I've been a real bad girl_

 _(I'll try to change)~_

 ** _Juvia:_**

 _~I didn't mean for you to get hurt whatsoever_

 _We can make it better~_

 ** _Erza:_**

 _~And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'~ *winks at Jellal*_

Jellal finally speaks, "It doesn't help that they are dressed like candy." *scratches back of neck*

 _(Sweet escape, sweet escape)_

 ** _Lucy:_**

 _~I want to get away to our sweet escape  
I want to get away, yeah~ _

When they finished everyone cheered and whistled at them. The girls make their way to our table.

Lucy approaches me, "So Natsu, did something catch your eye you seem to be distracted." *smirks devilishly*

*gulp* "Well yeah you're dressed as delicious candy….say Luce, do you taste as good as you look?" *smirk*

 **"** **Oh no.."**

Her face turned red and I thought she was gonna explode. Steam was practically coming out of her ears after my joke.

"NATSU WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLYING?!"

"If a monster were to eat ya you think you'd taste good? You'd make great bait." *laughs out of control*

Lucy kicks me, "UGH YOU IDIOT!"

"Settle down you two the voting is about to start." The red headed mage states.

Everyone takes a seat at the table and everyone around us is amazed about how good we all sing. I don't really see the big deal about It, but apparently it's considered a talent. No a talent is beating people up and lighting stuff on fire." *fits pump downward*

Mira walks out onto the stage, "I am proud to announce the winner of the Girls vs. Boys battle. The winners are …THE GIRLS!"

 **Author Note: Sorry guys! I currently don't have my own computer, and i am stuck with emailing to myself onto my friend's computer when i get the chance! Please forgive me I am working with what i have! With love, Petite Fairy XOXO**

 ***Chapter Ten should be up by Sunday***


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author note: **WARNING RAP BATTLE CONTAINS SPOILS OF FUTURE EVENTS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN EXPOSED TO** I will mark beginning and end of spoilers! Enjoy!**

 **Lucy's Pov:**

All four girls in unison, "YES!" *jumps up out of seats and fist pumps the air*

 **"Way to go girls."**

Natsu stands out of his chair, "WHAT!?" **"WHAT!?"** Ace and Natsu in unison.

I walk over to Natsu, "It's ok Natsu, maybe your gift will be better than mine." *smiles*

Natsu smirks at me, "Yeah you're right."

"I wonder what Mira has planned for the next round." Erza says curiously.

The script mage says, "Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be intense."

"You can say that again, and I have a feeling Natsu isn't done." Gray laughs out

"Juvia agrees with Gray sama."

"I would love to see Salamander sing again that was a sight to see." The iron slayer jokes.

Jellal laughs, "Yes I was surprised myself."

Mira comes back onto the stage to announce the next challenge.

"Alright folks, we have decided on a rap battle! We will pass around slips indicating two people you want to see and then we claim a winner. Here are the options:

Erza vs. Jellal

Lucy vs. Juvia

Natsu vs. Gray

"We will only do one so choose wisely." She walks off and passes around the ballots.

I smile discretely, _(Well I know who I want to see..)_

 **"Haha yes Natsu vs. Gray is the best one!"**

"Get ready for me to roast your ass Gray because it's obvious who everyone would want to see!" *circles vote*

"Oh yeah hothead bring it on. I'll be sure to leave you out in the cold." *circles vote*

"Settle down boys you'll be fighting soon enough." The red head states. *circles vote*

*circles vote* "My beloved Gray will win."

*circles vote* "I don't know Juvia they are both good at making each other nicknames." I reply.

"Lu is right they actually have good ideas when it comes to insulting each other." *circles votes*

 _ ****BEGINNING OF SPOILS****_

 _ **Natsu's Pov:**_

"It's time to count the ballots and see our two lucky contestants. Our battle is between… NATSU AND GRAY COME ON UP!" *gestures them up on to the stage*

"Remember what I said Gray about our next battle to not hold back." *stands on stage behind mic.

"Don't worry your pink little head punk because I wouldn't dream of holding back against you."

Mira begins, "Gray will go first. Roast until you don't have anything left….BEGIN!"

 **Gray:**

 _"~Hey flamebrain you're really kind of dense, this battle will be hard to understand if you don't know common sense~_

 _~Look at you! You're worse than me, can't even ask out blonde busty Lucy!~_

 _~Aren't you supposed to be a dragon slayer? Then how come you're being shown up by Loki, no less, the celestial lady's player?~_

 _~But then again, you are outdated, 400 years old and even recreated.~_

 _~Come on retire,_

 _You're old,_

 _Even the eternal fire was overpowered by a little cold.~_

 _~Its already bad that your brother's the dark wizard,_

 _But that you're seriously named after a "salamander" a funny looking lizard?~_

 _~So Dragneel?_

 _How does a taste of my frostbite feel?~_

 _~You have to remember that you are the thing that I slay,_

 _And if you somehow win this battle I promise you'll pay.~"_

I can hear ow's and ooh's after Gray finished.

"Beat that Dragon breath." *cocky smile*

*growls* "With pleasure."

 **Natsu:**

 _"~Alright Mr. Stripper the ice perv,_

 _You just got on my last f*ckin nerve.~_

 _~So what if I get sick on a train,_

 _At least I'm not constantly followed by the women of the rain.~_

 _~I may need Troia,_

 _But unlike you, I'm not traumatized by my brother's pet Deliora.~_

 _~Speaking of trauma,_

 _How was it to see your dad?~_

 _~I admit we both have daddy issues,_

 _But you're Gray, the ice princess, so don't be afraid to ask for some tissues.~_

 _~I'm sorry to say you can't carry out daddy's last wish,_

 _As E.N.D I could have Magnolia as a side course and Fiore as my main dish!~_

 _~So careful boxer boy to not break my seal,_

 _Wouldn't want to break you and your daddy's last deal.~_

 _~And please, you couldn't slay me even if you tried,_

 _According to the fact that I am still on your side.~_

 _~Oh how the tables have turned,_

 _Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage, just got BURNED!~"_

 ** _**END OF SPOILS**_**

Everyone in the guild hall was screaming and jumping up and down like we just won the grand magic games.

I look at Gray, "So what were you saying Gray about winning?"

"You haven't won yet, but if you do we will just have to settle it later." *walks off stage*

I follow him so we can go sit back down and wait for the winner to be announced.

"OH MY MAVIS NATSU! You literally roasted Gray!" Lucy hugs me tight.

 _(She smells so good…like strawberries and vanilla.)_

 **"Natsu you did great up there roasting Gray. That was hardcore!"**

 _(Thanks I don't like when Gray gets cocky.)_

 ***laughs* "I would hope not!"**

 _(What's so funny?)_

 **"Oh nothing just sounded funny." *holds in laugh***

 _(You're weird Ace haha.)_

"Luce after this is the Birthday Boy solo. Stay for it will ya.. and be front row." *sincere look and grabs hand*

*holds his hand* "Alright." *blushes*

We sit down and wait for the results.

Mira walks onto the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen I'm proud to announce our rap battle winner….NATSU DRAGNEEL!" *claps*

Gray stood up, "WE WILL SETTLE THIS LATER PYRO!" *sits down*

"It's ok Gray sama you did good."

"Way to go Salamander didn't know you had it in ya."

"Yes I am surprised you have come this far with the vocabulary lessons I have taught you." *eats strawberry cake and feeds a bite to Jellal*

Jellal gives me a thumbs up.

"Settle down everyone we have one more thing to do before we sing 'Happy Birthday' to Natsu." Mira continues. "The birthday boy has to do his solo. GET UP HERE NATSU!" *she points to him and winks*

"That's my cue." *sighs*

"I'm sure you will do great and remember you asked me to be front row…. I will be there with you." Lucy smiles at me with a reassuring tone.

*grins* " I know you will." I walk backstage to change my clothes into a red shirt, my scarf, black jeans, and my hair in a ponytail. I grab the guitar and hope Ace and I have got this down.

 **"All you have to do is hit the strings I tell you and remember the lyrics. You'll do good. It's time to get the girl."**

"I just hope she says yes."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Natsu's Pov:**

"Here goes nothing."

" **You got this."**

"How can you be so sure."

" **Not to be gay, but if I were a chick I would think you're pretty cute."**

"I guess that helps." I step onto the stage a crowd in front of me. I sit on the stool under the spotlight. I prepare myself drinking a glass of water and smashing it on the ground. *smash*

"NATSU YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BREAK THE GLASS!" Mira cries out.

The guild laughed at my gesture, but silenced soon after when I got my hands ready to play the guitar. "This song is for Lucy." *winks and grins* I see her blush and everyone whistling and hushing when I stroke the guitar.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

 **(Shawn Mendes: "There's nothing holding me back")**

 **Author note: If you read the lyrics you can imagine your own scene!**

 _~I wanna follow where she goes  
I think about her and she knows it~_

 _(For me?)_

 _~I wanna let her take control  
'Cause every time that she gets close, yeah~_

 _(Uh oh what is he thinking…)_

" **This should be good teehee."**

 _(Oh hush Faye!)_

 _~She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing  
And maybe I should stop and start confessing  
Confessing, yeah~_

 _(CONFESS?! I think I'm gonna pass out!) *blush*_

 _~Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back~_

 _(He's so sweet…I didn't even know he could play the guitar like that.)_

" **He probably can't. Ace can though! So he probably is helping him with the song."**

 _~You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back~_

 _~There's nothing holding me back  
There's nothing holding me back~_

 _~She says that she's never afraid  
Just picture everybody naked~  
~She really doesn't like to wait  
Not really into hesitation~_

 _(If anyone is impatient it's you Natsu, and if I'm picturing anyone naked it's you.)_

" **OH MY MAVIS LUCY!" *laughs***

 _(Well it's not like I haven't seen him naked…)_

" **Oh yes clearly by the images I'm seeing as you recall them."**

 _~Pulls me in enough to keep me guessing  
And maybe I should stop and start confessing  
Confessing, yeah~_

 _(WHAT!? YOU CAN SEE?! DON'T LOOK!)_

 _~Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back~_

" **Awww don't get jealous I have a man. I wouldn't trade mine for the world."**

 _~You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back~_

 _(I would have never guessed Natsu had feelings for me…) *smiles*_

 _~There's nothing holding me back~_

" **Really? Even I knew that."**

 _~'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far  
I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright~_

 _~If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark  
I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright~_

 _~'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far  
But I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright~_

 _~If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark  
I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright~_

 _~Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back~_

 _(Oh Natsu…I love you you dense idiot…)_

 _~You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back~_

 _~There's nothing holding me back~_

 _~I feel so free when you're with me, baby  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back~_

 **Natsu's Pov:**

When I stopped everyone clapped and cheered. I stood up from my stool and look down to a blushing Lucy. "Luce…" *jumps down off stage to her*

"Yes?" *blushes deeper*

"I love you." *grabs hand and kisses it*

"Natsu I….Love you too." *hugs him*

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do something without you slapping me."

*red blush* "I won't shove Happy in front this time." *smirk*

*grins* I lean in to kiss Lucy on the lips. It was just how I imagined it'd be.

"You taste so good Luce."

*muffles mhm*

Well….except maybe for the blinding white light that took place when we opened our eyes to see.

 **Author note: Sorry short chapter today because I am busy with a project for school will update Sunday maybe! I wanted to put up what I had ready at least!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Lucy's Pov:**

The white light faded and two new faces appeared before us. But we knew exactly who they were.

"Krista?"

"Lucy?!"

We hugged each other for the first time. I could finally see her and what she looked like. I turn to see Natsu and Ace doing the same but in a brotherly manner.

"NATSU MY MAN YOU KISSED HER RIGHT ON!" *highfives*

*returns highfive* "Thanks Ace, and its all thanks to you." *grins*

I sigh and look at Krista and laugh that the headaches are finally over.

"So Filia, you and Natsu?" *smirks and points over to the pink headed boy*

*blushes* "Ummm.."

"Oh right!" Natsu rushes to my side smiling.

"Luce will you be my girlfriend?" *looks into her eyes*

"I wouldn't have kissed you the way i did if i didn't want to be." *kisses him on the cheeks*

"Speaking of girlfriends…Krista *walks to her and hugs her tight* I've missed you love."

"I've missed you too Ace." *returns hug*

After Krista and Ace arrived the whole guild wanted to get to know them. They all asked questions and sat around the couple for hours listening to their stories and asking questions themselves. They joined Fairy Tail! Krista got a gold mark on her forearm, and Ace got a grey mark right next to his left eye on the cheekbone. Soon they will realize what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard.

 **(Later that night...)**

After the party, Krista and Ace slept at Natsu's house for the night. Natsu couldn't sleep remembering he forgot to gift exchange with all the commotion. He decided to go to her apartment and give it to her. he climbs up to her window and finds sit to be open for him already.

"What it's open?" he worries until he hears a certain blonde's voice.

"Yeah i couldn't sleep either, and i knew you'd come anyway you always do." *smiles at him*

"Lucy we forgot to exchange gifts." He holds out a box with her name on it.

Her eyes widen in response. "Oh yeah! Here *walks to her nightstand* this is your present." *blushes*

"You shouldn't have." *evil grin*

"Well it was kind of your birthday remember? *laughs*

"Oh yeah huh. *scratches back of neck* Anyway open it!"

"Open yours too."

"Together?"

"Together."

They open their gifts together and Lucy is the first to react and Natsu is still staring in awe.

"Natsu... it's beautiful! It's a charm bracelet! You remembered..." she starts to tear up when she looks up at Natsu.

"Lucy you...got this for me? It's a dragon pin... it looks like Igneel." he hugs her faster than she could respond.

She hugs him back, "Yeah and i made sure to have a fire resistant spell placed on it so it won't burn. It goes on your scarf." *pulls back and smiles*

He smiles down at her, "Put it on for me will ya Luce?" *grins*

*blushes* "Sure." *clips it into place*

"Let me see your bracelet."

"Oh sure." *passes charm bracelet*

*Clips it on her wrist* "There."

"It's beautiful Natsu i really mean it." *fiddles with charms*

"No Luce, you make it beautiful... everything on has a piece of us, but what makes it so special is that everything on it is important to you." *kisses hand*

*blushes* "I have to admit you win Natsu.. your gift to me is better than mine."

"Nah i think it's a draw, but forget about it Luce...it's getting late."

"Yeah...Natsu? Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" *deepens blush*

 _(I'm so glad Ace isn't here to tease me this time.)_ "Well we are together aren't we?" *picks her up bridal style and lays her in the bed kissing her on the lips* He removes her shirt and pants only leaving her undergarments.

"Yeah we are. I love you Natsu."

*Gets in bed with her after removing everything but his boxers*

"I love you too Luce." *Turns off lamp*

 **A week later…**

Krista and Ace over the past week have been building a house right next to Natsu and Happy's. The two have grown close to team Natsu and even tags along to gain experience. For now they have no magic, but have been observing and learning how the world works. So far our newcomers are patiently waiting to get "cool ass powers" as Ace would say. Lucy has arranged a way to send a letter to their world, and it's the best they could do for contacting. If they sent Krista and Ace home with the soul combine reverse spell, they couldn't come back.

A certain blonde Celestial mage walks her way to her new friends house next to her boyfriends. She grabs the pink headed dragon slayer and drags his half asleep ass next door to send a universal letter home for Krista and Ace.

"Luce are you sure they *yawns* are ready to send the letter? I mean what if they don't *yawns* know what to say?"

They arrive at the couples door.

"I don't know Natsu, but we're here to help and I promised we would let their parents know where they are so they don't worry."

"You're so sweet Luce." *gets up off ground*

"Krista, *knocks on door* it's me Lucy! Open up!"

"Coming!"

Footsteps travel closer to the door and opens wide.

"Hey Filia are we writing the letter today?

"Yup where's Ace?" She asks curiously.

Suddenly a man in his boxers get up from the couch in the background.

"Hey Natsu how's it going?" *looks at him then Lucy then back at him*

*grins* "Its good!" *grabs hold of Lucy*

*Krista laughs*

"So can we come in?" Lucy asks.

"Sure." In unison.

They make their way to the living room table and Lucy lays down a golden envelope.

"This envelope can go anywhere in the world and in a world without magic the envelope fades away leaving only the letter. We write the destination on the front with the name of the person, and that person will find the letter somewhere they always look."

"Sounds simple enough. We will send it to my house and put it on my couch for my mom to see." Krista implies.

Ace looks at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" *smiles*

"Yeah I want to stay here don't you?"

"Of course! No one back home would fight me like Natsu will!" *Ace smirks*

Natsu smirks back at the dark headed boy. "Ain't that the truth! I'll fight you any day Ace I can't wait IM ALL FIRED UP!" *smoke comes out of mouth and stands up*

"NATSU SIT DOWN YOU TWO CAN FIGHT LATER! And here i thought you were sooo 'tired'."

"Oh alright fine!" *pouts*

*Hands Krista a paper and pen* " Lets get this over with and make it count." *smiles*

"Of course." Krista grabs the pen from Lucy and begins to write.

 **One month later…**

Krista, Ace, Natsu and Lucy has never had so much fun training together. Natsu and Lucy didn't need to teach them fighting because they already knew how to fight, but had to teach them about their world. Currently the two wizards try to fulfill Krista and Aces wish of obtaining magic. What type of magic will our newbies get? The four are outside of the two neighboring houses meditating in the grass. (Lucy moved into Natsu's house and sold her apartment)

*loud sigh* "Luce this is so boring and Im huuuunnnggrryyy!" Natsu complains.

"Natsu be quiet they will never find their magic if they listen to you complain."

When Lucy opens her eyes to scold Natsu for complaining she stops and stares in awe at the two quiet bodies meditating. They both were surrounded with auras of different colors. Krista had a yellow light and warm feeling to hers. Ace had a moon light grey and a cold breeze feel. A mark slowly made an appearance on Ace's right forearm. It looked like a dark purple color and shaped like a paw print surrounded by swirled designs.

*whispers to Natsu* "Natsu open your eyes and don't say a word."

*opens eyes* "What the hell?!"

"They have magic…"

"Yeah I can see that but…WHAT'S WITH ACE'S NEW TATTOO?!"

Ace is the first to speak. "WHAT TATTOO?!" *Ace and Krista jump up and look at Natsu*

Lucy sighs, "You're right arm look at it." *points*

"It's a..." Ace stares at it and instantly smiles.

Krista seems to notice too. "It's a wolf print. It has to be Ace."

Natsu looks at his arm closely, "Yeah it look like one, but why do you have it? I mean it just appeared as you gained your magic power."

Krista and Ace smile wide, "WE HAVE MAGIC?!" In unison.

Lucy smiles and nods in confirmation.

The two new wizards are ecstatic and curious about their new magic.

"So how do you know Lucy that we have magic?" Ace asks.

"Simple your auras had color and the tattoo on your arm confirmed you are different. Plus now mentioning it…I can feel how strong it is."

Natsu grows a concerned and curious face, "Yeah…I feel it too. Alright Ace show me what you got!" *grins doing the come at me gesture with his hand*

"What do I do?"

"Concentrate and close your eyes. You said a wolf print huh? Image a wolf and the night sky, and just maybe you'll get it from there."

"Alright." Ace concentrates hard about his favorite animal. He images not just a wolf but him as a wolf in first person running thru the trees during a dark cool night. He's fast and agile running towards a cliff. He images him staring at the moon and then….he feels it. His magic flowing thru him. He opens his eyes when he feels a sharp pain in his gums.

"Woah…" he feels a rush flow thru him.

"Ace…you have canines like Natsu!" He hears his love yell to him as Natsu stands smiling at him."

"You look good with those now show me what you got puppy."

Ace growls and Natsu growls back as they go at each other.

Lucy sighs, "Now we both have reckless animals for boyfriends, lovely!"

"Don't forget cute." *giggles*

"Yeah that too." *warm smile*

As the boys fought the girls decided they would find out what Krista can do.

"Alright Faye, its time to see what kind of magic you have." *gets in fighting stance with whip*

"What do you want me to do? Concentrate?" *laughs getting in to a stance*

"Exactly that. If it helps your aura was a yellow light that looked warm and full of compassion. Try to image and feel bright yellow warmth."

"Will do." *closes eyes and hold out hands* She thinks of light. Light is everywhere. Light surrounds her. It's the feeling she has always loved touching against her skin (next to Ace of course) on a summer day. Light. She wishes to shape it and make constructs with her never ending creative imagination. She feels her hands are warm, and thinks up the first thing that comes to mind. A sword of light. She places her right hand out palm showing, and her left hand a fist fitting perfect on top of her right thumb. The words came slipping out as if it were natural…

"PHOTOKINETIC CONSTRUCT! LUX SWORD EXCALIBUR!" Krista pulls her hands apart and a sword of light was created. She looks to Lucy who's smiling at her.

"Well done Faye! Honestly I feel like this suits you well. Ready to fight?" *smirks*

"Of course I am."

 _ ****PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTE****_

 **Author note: Hey! I would like to announce I will continue the story as I planned! To clear up stuff quick here are Ace and Krista's magic! Ace: Tribal: Wolf Hunter (used in ancient times by a tribe to hunt werewolves with wolf senses and abilities (kind of like dragon slaying)! Krista: Photokinetic Construct magic (Magic I wished I had put into this character) able to create constructs made of pure light to the extent of the imagination at will. Next chapter will take place Three years from now, and will finally just be based around Natsu and Lucy. I know that's what everyone's been probably waiting for! I will make the next chapters Nalu fluff and fun! After…plot thickens and our action begins! See ya next time and check out my new story coming soon!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author note: And we're back! With the Nalu fluff : ) Enjoy!**

 **Three years later…**

"Luuuuucceeee do we have to?" *groans bundled up in bed with his girlfriend*

*laughs* "Yes we have to get up I tell you this everyday! We have to go to the guild Natsu and take a job. We can bring Happy too if ya want?" *gets up to get dressed*

"Nah I'm sure he's with Carla plus he told me he doesn't like to third wheel with us because we are 'gross'~." *smirks*

*blush* "All we do is kiss and stuff it's not like we….well we haven't done that yet."

"Done what Luce?" *confused look*

*flushes red* "Natsu are you telling me you have no idea what I'm talking about?! No wonder you haven't asked…" *sweat drop*

*gets up to dress too* "You still haven't answered my question there's more to do?!"

"Well yeah haven't you thought about…well…kids?" *sits on bed looking up at him*

*grin* "Well yeah…wait… Lucy how are babies made? I have never asked anybody before maybe now is a good time?" *walks up to her in a patient waiting for answer stance*

"Well did Gramps ever give you the 'girl talk'?"

"Yeah when I was younger he pulled me and Gray aside after we were fighting like usual, but then he asked us to come to his office. We were about 12 maybe, and he asked us if we knew about-."

Natsu explains the girl anatomy, and how he never really understood what Gramps said about it. Finishing off with he didn't know that's how babies were made and thought it was only for using the bathroom and then he stopped listening half way through. Although when he tuned back in Gray was red in the face.

"So yeah that's what I remember. Gray's face was hilarious! But I guess I sorta know now." *scratches back of neck and picks her up by her arms and holds her*

"So do you know how babies are made now or was that what you tuned out for?"

"Well I know we look different and stuff, but nope other than that I lost track I got so bored."

"So we are different because we both contribute to making a baby. You can't have one without the other."

Natsu look at Lucy with warm smile and serious tone, "I should have listened to Gramps huh?*gets down on one knee and holds her hand* Now my own girlfriend is teaching me something I should've known already. I thought girls were different because it would be physically appealing, but I see now I need you for something more that. I think a baby is long past due what do you think?"

Lucy smiles at her boyfriend and thinks about her answer, "How about I give you my answer later after our mission. Let's head to the guild we wasted a goo-."

Natsu presses his lips onto hers and they melt in each other's warmth (mostly Natsu). They part and stand hugging each other for a second.

"Moments together are never wasted Luce. You were wrong …this moment was definitely more than a GOOD few minutes. It was an AMAZING few minutes."

*parts from his arms* "Right, let's get going."

 **(At the guild hall)**

"GRAY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

*sighs* "You are already looking for a fight Natsu?" *Lucy walks request board to start looking for a job*

"NATSU GIVE IT A REST WILL YA IT'S STILL MORNING!" *head buds Natsu* Gray yells back.

"OH YEAH WELL IVE BEEN ITCHIN FOR A FIGHT! OI GAJEEL GET OVER HERE!"

"SALAMANDER WHY YOU ALWAYS GOTTA DRAG ME INTO THIS?!" *huffs*

Natsu stands confident, "Well it's been awhile since the guilds been shaken up. ACE GET OVER HERE I KNOW YOU LOVE A GOOD FIGHT!"

"Aye and you'll be sorry you went searching for one Natsu." *eyes and tattoo glow*

"Bring it on puppy." *fighting stance*

All the boys jump into a huge brawl and soon after all the 'men' in the guild joined in. Natsu kept the guild alive in ways he would never realize. Without him the guild would have literally lost its warm feeling of home.

 **(Over at the request board)**

"Hey Filia long time no see." *hugs Lucy*

"Krista you look well, but you say that as if I didn't see you last week." *smirks skimming board*

"Ace and I are glad to be back! We just got back last week and plan to stay for awhile. Leaving the guild for a whole year to train was rough I don't know how Natsu did it when he left to train."

"We are glad that you and Ace and back Faye. Don't go leaving again anytime soon! Although I do have news for you."

*intrigued look* "I'm listening."

*blush* "Well I want to tell Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy too. Spread the word to them sleepover at my place. Get Ace to invite Natsu to your house, and the rest of the boys if ya want."

"Oohhh~ this must be some good news! *squeals* I will right away!" *runs over to the boys brawl*

Lucy spots a job on the board.

Krista pulls Ace out, "WE NEED TO TALK LOVE C'MON!" *drags by shirt and out of guild with a job in hand*

"Natsu we have to go too I found a job!"

"Coming Luce!" *hops out of chaotic fight*

"YOU STARTED THIS MESS SQUINTY GET BACK HERE!" Gray call out to a running fire mage.

"SORRY DROOPY GOT TO GO!"

Natsu and Lucy leave the guild to start their mission in Hargeon.


	14. NOTICE! Appreciating you guys

I want to take a second to thank everyone who has commented for this story with their words. While i was gone i went out and got a job and am a senior in high school. I barely have time to write anymore, or even go out and see my friends. I have been working hard to build a life for myself! I am happy to announce however, that in the time I was gone, i was able to work on some writing. I do fanfics but i also have been working on an actual book I'd like to publish one day! Although, i plan to have more time on my hands as of late. This story will continue where it left off sometime nearing the end of April. Hope to see comments if y'all want the next part!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Author note: I went back to fix grammar and mistakes in the story. Enjoy!

In Hargeon:

Natsu and Lucy make their way to a house on a mountain side. The job is simple: Transport a valuable crystal and take out any robbers. Simple right? Nope.

The blond girl knocks, "Is there anyone home? We are the wizards from Fairy Tail looking to help with safe transport."

The door unlocks and reveals a small old man with a long white beard and squinty eyes. "Why hello there youngins! My name is Dorian. Please come in, come in."

Natsu enters first to make sure the place is clear. "I'm Natsu, and this is Lucy. So, what can you tell us about the valuable."

The two sit on a nearby couch while the old man pours tea on a mat sitting on the floor. "It is a family heirloom, and I'm passing it down to my grand-daughter Penelope in the town over. If you can promise it's safety until she gets it… it's 1,000,000 Jewels." He grins at them as Lucy's jaw drops.

"NATSU! Don't reject the money this time alright? I need to pay my rent, and I can't afford to live on the street." She turns to him remembering the last time he rejected a large amount of jewels.

He smiles at the man and back at her.

"I'm not going to. If we plan to have a family we need more than just rent money Luce." As he holds her hand she gives a small blush and nods.

"Right."

Dorian smiles at the couple. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yeah we will take the job." Natsu grins at Dorian.

"Then here, take it and best be on your way. When you return I will have your jewels. Good luck."

They head out the door on their journey to deliver the gem to Penelope.

(Sometime into the journey)

"Hey Natsu? Do you think meeting Ace and Krista changed us?" She says as they walk together in the moon light.

"Not at all. The feelings I have for you were always there. All they did was help us realize what we already had, but I'm glad we met them."

"Me too."

*twig snaps*

Natsu stiffens and sharpens his eyes. "Don't move."

As Lucy pulls out her keys, a shadow figure sneaks up behind her.

"LUCY! LET GO OF HER!" Multiple people come out of the woods. Natsu kicks the figure away from Lucy.

"GATE OF THE LION! LEO!" A light fades and Leo appears.

"I'll take care of them Lucy." As Leo fights she uses her whip to knock out a few.

Natsu leaves one conscious. "Who sent you?! You can tel them you aren't getting the crystal!" He growls and holds person by collar of cape.

"We aren't looking for a crystal. We sensed an aura on you. We want its power." The woman chuckles.

Lucy looks at the deranged woman. "Who's we? What aura?"

"…"

Natsu growls, "SHE ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

She chuckles again. "We want an aura that of pure light. A rare magic said to completely wipe out dark magic with a single touch. Also, the Wolf Hunter Tribe is supposed to be extinct. Having someone like that would be useful."

Natsu knocks the girl out cold. "We have to deliver this thing and get back home."

Lucy nodded and Natsu turned over the body showing a sign on the back of the cape. "A black rose with thorns?"

"The Twisted Thorn guild. It's a dark guild who specializes in assassination." Lucy states as she ties up the knocked out people. "We will tell the local authorities about them when we get to the town."

With that, Lucy and Natsu continued on their way to give Penelope the crystal.

A few hours into the night:

"We made it." Natsu let out.

They arrived at the front door or the cabin.

Lucy knocks, "Penelope! We were sent by your grandpa Dorian."

The door clicks open and reveals a small girl looking up at them.

"Come in." She smiles and sits on a near by chair.

"Are you Penelope?" Natsu inquires as he kneels to be eye to eye.

"Yes I am. Thank you so much for bringing this to me. Every other generation in my family gets this heirloom. I am happy to be able to be the next holder." She smiles.

Lucy is curious about her statement, "Why is that?"

"Well, every other generation gets very sick. We have an illness we can't avoid. Carrying this gem suppresses the disease. Once we turn a certain age our bodies rapidly age until we turn to dust. The crystal gives us a chance at a normal life as long as we have it."

Natsu hands the girl the bag with the crystal in it. "Here, this is the crystal you were talking about."

The girl tears up and hugs Natsu tight. Lucy smiles at how great he is with kids. "Thank you both! I don't want to die just yet."

Natsu grins at her, "Then keep on living."

"And as long as you do that, you won't let anything stop you." Lucy joins in the hug.

Time skip:

"I'm glad Penelope will feel better now." Lucy sighs out as they walk away from the house.

"Yeah,….so Luce?"

"What?"

"About that thing we discussed before we left for this mission…"

*Blushes* "Yes Natsu, I would love to." He grabs hold of her hand and they walk together through town.

And from there, they decided to call it a night and find the nearest inn.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**After the mission:**

Natsu and Lucy have completed their mission and decided to sleep at a nearby inn before heading to the Dorian's. They walk in the doors and ask for a room at the front desk.

"That'll be 364 jewels." The woman at the desk said. Lucy gave her the jewels and in return a key for their room.

Natsu lifts her up bridal style and heads up the stairs with her.

"Natsu are you sure we are ready for something like this?"

He smiles down at her while setting her down in front of their destination. "I do, and I think it's about time don't you?" *mischievous tone*

Lucy unlocks the door and turns on the lights. He closes the door behind her and heads to the bed to turn on the lamp. He watches Lucy head off to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna use the bathroom okay?"

"Alright I'll be waiting.~" his tone sounding playful.

About two minutes went by and he heard the door unlocking. In the doorway stood Lucy in her undergarments. Fire red lace top and bottom barely covering a thing. Natsu's face heated from the sight and watched as she walked over to him.

Lucy smirked at his expression, "How do I look?"

He couldn't speak for a moment and glared at her curves. "You look…good enough to eat." He gripped her arms and playfully tackled her onto the bed with him. She started undoing his clothes as he watched her. Once he was fully undressed he put Lucy under him and kissed her. He slowly traced his tongue along her neck and down until he reached her underwear.

"Natsu…" she looked at him with hungry eyes.

Natsu smirked at her, "Ready?" She nods in approval.

He bites onto her bottoms pulling them off slowly, and throws them onto the floor. He unclasps her top and throws it along with the other. Natsu lowers his head to her ear and starts to nibble on it and kissing her neck.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu."

It was going to be a long and restless night for them both.

 **The next morning:**

"Natsu…." She moans out tiredly.

"Yeah?"

Lucy turns over to face him. "That was real right? I wasn't dreaming?"

He chuckles and kisses her passionately. After a moment he pulls back and answers, "It was." His face holding a grin with closed eyes.

The couple lay in bed for a few more minutes before getting ready to go collect the reward and go home. Natsu wasn't too happy about taking the train, but decided he would so he could tell everyone the news faster. The good and the bad.

They went to Dorian's and found out his wife had passed away a few days before with the disease. They wished him fair well and headed to the train station.

Natsu and Lucy get on the train to get back to Magnolia. If only they knew the magic they had made together growing inside her…

Author note: Phew! Glad to be back.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Getting off the train at Magnolia:

"Lucy…. I think I'm going to be sick. I'm never riding the train again." Natsu pouted as they step onto the train platform.

Lucy laughed a bit to herself. "You say that every time and you continue to take it. Besides you can't always rely on happy to take you places."

The two of them walked all the way to the guild hall where it stood tall on the edge of town. Happy to be back, Natsu bursted through the doors.

"HAPPY!" Natsu grinned.

Happy came flying into his best friend as they both collapsed to the ground. "Natsu!"

"I missed you little buddy. Did you miss me?"

"Of course."

Lucy walked up to the bar where Levy was currently reading. "Hey Lev, do you have a second?"

"Yeah what's up Lu?" The blunette looked up from her reading and Lucy took a seat.

"I want to talk to you about something with all the girls tonight. I told Krista to tell you, Wendy, Erza, and Juvia to come."

A gleam of happiness went through Levy. "Yup! We are all getting ready later and we will be right over. So Lu… What's this about?" Levy smirked curiously at her best friend.

Lucy blushed and smiled. "You're gonna have to wait like everyone else. Oi, Natsu come here!"

Natsu gets up and walks away from a table where Gray, Gajeel, Ace, and Happy were.

"Yeah, all the guys are ready to sleep by Ace's house tonight." He grinned at Lucy and Lev chuckled at her suspicions.

Lucy hummed, "Alright good… and behave. Don't make a mess of their house."

Gray yelled from the table, "Hey hothead, come back already and stop flirting!"

"Alright sheesh! See ya Luce." Natsu walked over to the boys as they continued to discuss plans.

Later that night at the Girl's sleepover:

The girls lay sitting on the floor with pillows and snacks in a circle awaiting Lucy's news.

"So I'm just gonna say it. Natsu and I are going to have a baby." Lucy blushed a little.

Levy squeals. "I'm so happy for you Lu!" As she tackles her to the ground.

"WHAT!?" Erza yelled dropping her cake.

"You are no longer my love rival." Juvia smiles humming amusedly.

Krista smirked. "I saw it coming."

"Aww I'm so happy for you Lucy." Wendy chimes.

Lucy laughs as she tries to tear Levy off, "It's not official yet, but we….ya know." Lucy grew red in the face.

Erza finally smiled and said, "I as well am happy for you Lucy, and I'm also going to go over to the boy's next door….and give him a piece of my mind." She devishly smirked as she stood up and began to walk towards the door.

All the girls got up and tried to hold back the beast but to no avail she sprinted next door and bursted through to where the boys were… reading books? Natsu turned to the red headed monster in the doorway with the girls standing behind her. Natsu blushed as he tossed the book to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE BOY SLEEPOVER?!" Natsu looked at the girls that now stood in the living room.

Lucy examined the books, and walked up to the one Natsu tossed and picked it up. "Parenting for dummies"?

Gray laughed, "Yeah he accidentally told us earlier at the guild hall. So, since he wants to have a baby with you, we decided he gets these books to help him out."

"Besides we will probably be needing these books after he's done with them." Gajeel eyes Levy making her blush.

Ace chuckled. "You said it."

"GAJEEL!" She hit his arm causing him to laugh.

Krista blushes and goes to kiss her boyfriend on the lips and sit besides him. "Be mindful there is still a kid in the room." Smiling at Wendy.

"Oh it's fine!" The sky dragon slayer chirped.

"I would love my darling Gray to have a baby with me." The water mage clings to the ice mage.

"Cool it will ya!? We aren't even dating!" Gray looks away embarrassed.

Erza walks up to Natsu and hugs him tightly. "You will make a great parent Natsu. I'm sorry I was just worried for Lucy because I thought maybe you couldn't handle it. But be prepared because parenting is work." She pulls away and smiles.

Lucy smirks at the red head. "I could say the same for you and Jellal.~"

That did it. Erza blushed furiously and went after Lucy and all the girls fled off back to the other house on a wild chase. It was silent til Ace spoke up.

"So… popcorn anyone?"

Note: I wanted to make this longer but of course I was worried about getting alterations done to my prom dress! I got it done though and can't wait. Maybe you didn't need to know, but it's always good to leave a "Why I haven't been here" note. Until next time! : )


End file.
